The Best Kind Of Love
by boompow123
Summary: Bo and Tamsin have been together for 7 going on 8 years and after all that time nothing has changed they still tease each other to no end. One-shot. Just some fluff. First Fanfic. Could progress as more if people like it.


_**A/N: This is my first fanfic so please be nice! I really love Valkubus and I just wanted to write something about them while I'm waiting for the stories I like to be updated. I would love feedback! Tell me what you think good and bad is welcomed. Sorry for any errors in grammar or anything else. :) P.S. This is an AU.**_

XXX

Bo woke up in bed feeling safe and reassured. She had woken up like this everyday since she and Tamsin had gotten together 7 years ago. She looked over at Tamsin taking in the slope of her nose the curves of her lips. Man did she love those lips, she would kiss them all day if Tamsin didn't insist they get up and spend time with the people they loved.

"Morning gorgeous.." Tamsin said, slowly starting to wake. Tamsin opened her eyes, she felt the familiar flutter in her chest every time she gets looking at the women she loves.

"Morning" Bo said, as she moved forward to give the blond a kiss. "Mhmmm I never get tired of that" slowly pulling out of the kiss, she could feel Tamsin's goofy grin against her face.

"Do you know what tomorrow is?" Bo asked, as she stared into those striking green orbs she could get lost in for hours.

Tamsin scrunched her nose thinking. "Its not anyone's birthday is it?" Tamsin asked, as she continued to think.

"No, but it is just as important as someone's birthday if not more" Bo stated, still watching Tamsin as she was deep in thought.

"Oh I know! It's free pancake day at Ihop!" Tamsin said, while grinning thinking she got it right.

Bo gave her this look and her excitement vanished as she realized she was wrong once again.

"No…It's our anniversary you dope. You know the day when we finally got our head's out of our asses and became a couple?" Bo said, with that look she always seems to give Tamsin that says you have got to be kidding me.

Tamsin just started busting out laughing, she couldn't believe Bo thought she had forgotten the day that she marked as the best in her existence. "Chill babe, I know it's our anniversary, I was just playing."

Bo just stared at her with a blank expression. Then she reached behind her grabbing a pillow. She started playfully hitting Tamsin while Tamsin just kept laughing.

Bo then slowly rolled on top of the blonde and gave her a passionate kiss of adoration. "I love you."

Tamsin cupped her cheek while her other hand was travelling down Bo's back at torturous pace sending shivers up the succubus's spine. She got to the small of her back and stopped, Bo had started to plant slow open mouthed kisses down her neck causing her senses to shut down.

She could feel Bo sucking and nibbling her neck, right at her pulse point leaving a mark. "Damn babe, trying to get an early start." Tamsin stuttered out. Her brain was still drowsy because of the brunettes breath on her neck.

Bo immediately stopped rolling off of Tamsin in the process. She gave a sly smirk while staring down at Tamsin all hot and bothered. " You're right babe. This can wait. Today we have to go and see Kenzi at the dal, we have all of tomorrow to do this" Bo said, as she was walking around the room gathering clothes to throw on.

She could feel Tamsin's look of disbelief on her back while pulling up her shorts. "You've got to be kidding me Bo. I didn't mean stop" Tamsin said, plopping her head back on the pillow in frustration.

Bo just smiled at her. "Well that's what you get for teasing me earlier. Now get your ass up, we have stuff to do. Ohh and by the way, there's no need to worry you'll be getting plenty of that tomorrow."

Bo walked out of the room swaying her hips to torture Tamsin some more. While she was walking downstairs she heard Tamsin yell, " Damn straight I will. I love you too, Bo".

Bo got to the landing of the stairs smiling to herself, she couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. She knew that it was going to be and anniversary to remember.

XXX

_**A/N: Well on that note I think I'll end it. I hope you guys liked it. Again leave some feedback and please be gentle this was my first fanfic!**_


End file.
